A Very Hope's Peak Christmas
by Ptroxsora
Summary: Christmas time is coming up, so what better way to celebrate than with the cast of Dangan Ronpa and Super Dangan Ronpa 2? Rated T to be safe.


Kyouko Kirigiri sighed as she sat back in her chair, chilly from the winter air. She hugged her sides, good lord it was cold... She has wearing her same ensemble as usual, a purple jacket over a button up, white dress shirt and an orange tie. She did have on her black gloves, but they hardly helped- they weren't met to keep her warm, just to hide her scars.

Kirigiri was at a Christmas party that her classmate Aoi Asahina was throwing. As much as she wanted to say that she regretted coming to the loud party, she really was having a decent time.

Most of her class had shown up to the party, even the usually snotty Byakuya Togami. She hardly spent anytime talk to the others, but she would make casual conversation with some of the students she was a bit closer to.

Shivering a bit from the cold, she noticed a figure approaching her. She looked up and noticed that Makoto Naegi walking towards her, a small smile on the boy's face. He sat down next to the detective and raised an eyebrow. "Are you cold?" he asked.

"What do you think?" she replied. Kirigiri brought out the phone that she had gotten a few years ago for her birthday. She searched to see if there were any text messages from the few contacts she had. Most of them were 'Merry Christmas', even though it was only Christmas Eve. Sighing, she closed her phone and looked over to Naegi.

"Why are you here?" she asked him. The cold was driving her crazy, even though she was so close to the indoors. Naegi grinned playfully at her.

"You looked lonely. It's a party!" he exclaimed. His eyes softened a bit. "Party," he demanded.

Kirigiri played with a golden button on her jacket. "I already talked to a few people," she pointed out. "I'm just not in a party mood."

Naegi rolled his eyes. "You should be," he said, lightly punching her shoulder. "It's a party!" she yelled out. He put one arm around the tense girl's shoulders. "Live it like a party!" he dramatically yelled.

Kirigiri rolled her eyes a bit, taking the boy's arm off of her shoulder. "Oh shush, Naegi-kun," she said, shaking her head. He could be such a nerd at times. At least to Kirigiri he was. Kirigiri couldn't help a smile at the thought. Naegi tilted his head upon seeing her smile.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked, his greyish green eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Just how nerdy you are," she casually commented.

Naegi gasped and pointed at herself with a disbelieving look on her face. "Me? Mr. Makoto Naegi, a nerd?" he asked, gasping when Kirigiri gave a small smile. He put his hand over his heart. "You wound me, Kirigiri-san. You really do."

Kirigiri couldn't help a laugh at this. Naegi was always able to bring a smile to her face. "Glad to know," she remarked, but was cut off from saying more by the arrival of Aoi Asahina and Sayaka Maizono. Many other SHSLs were in the room behind them were preparing to open presents. Maizono grinned at them as she took a sip of punch from her red cup.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked with a small smirk at them. Maizono was always teasing them about dating, much to the displeasure of the purple-haired detective.

Naegi threw a hand to his forehead and cried out, "Kirigiri-san has killed me with insults!"

Asahina raised an eyebrow at Kirigiri who shrugged in response. "I have wounded him," Kirigiri corrected. "At least that's what he said to me earlier."

Naegi frowned at her. "You ruined my act!" he whined. "What haven't you ruined, Kirigiri-san?" he cried desperately, clutching where his heart was.

Asahina laughed as she looked behind her. Leon Kuwata and Mondo Oowada were teasing Kiyotaka Ishimaru again, Chihiro Fujisaki was trying to calm them all down, and Ishimaru looked about ready to kill the duo. Meanwhile, Hifumi Yamada was waiting on Celestia Ludenberg and Touko Fukawa was stalking Togami.

Asahina grinned at all the other SHSLs. "We're going to open the presents," she began. "Everyone brought presents for each other, so come along, troops!" she exclaimed. "Me and my donuts!" Sakura Oogami had given her a gift before they even started the party. It was a box of some of the best donuts in the world. The swimmer continued, "Will lead the way!"

Maizono followed behind her, happily skipping a bit. Naegi, however, was still in the middle of his "dramatic" and "tragic" scene. Kirigiri stood up from her seat. "Come one, Naegi-kun. Let's get going," she commanded. Naegi reluctantly got up, sticking her tongue out at her.

"You're no fun," he pointed out. "All you do is ruin children's childhood dreams."

Kirigiri shrugged. "It's what I do," she said, smirking a bit at his reaction. They went into the foyer that housed the massive Christmas tree, the room was overflowing with people, even students in different classes. Leaning a bit on the door frame, Kirigiri gave a small smile at the large stack of presents. There were some nice ones, she actually opened a few of hers.

She got a tape recorder from Mukuro Ikusaba, an elegantly crafted pair of gloves from Junko Enoshima, a look directly in the eyes from Togami (he gave that to everyone, thinking that just being in his presence was gift enough), and a slim purple journal from Maizono. Naegi was smiling brightly when he received his gifts, and he never failed to tell anyone thank you. Kirigiri was still leaning on the door frame when Naegi gave her his present. Kirigiri raised an eyebrow at her.

"It better not be a joke about _Scooby Doo_," she said, with an unamused look.

Naegi defensively held up his hands. "No, it might be something that you like," he retorted, crossing his arms.

Kirigiri opened up the neatly wrapped present and stared at it. It was a book with Hope's Peak Academy logo on top of it. She raised an eyebrow. "...What is it?" she inquired, curious about just what the present was.

"It's a scrapbook that Maizono-san helped me make you. It has a bunch of pictures and random crap from our classes," he explained with a small shrug. Naegi blushed a bit, looking away from her.

Kirigiri's eyes widened upon realizing that he was worried that she didn't like it. "Oh shoot!" she exclaimed, suddenly feeling really sorry. "It's really cool, Naegi. Thank you," she said, tipping her head to Naegi.

Naegi brightly smiled and looked up at the sky while he pumped a fist into the air. "Heck yes!" he exclaimed. He then paused. Kirigiri looked up too and noticed a plant hanging from the top of the door frame. A sprig of mistletoe. Over Naegi and Kirigiri. Crap.

Naegi awkwardly smiled. "Well, Kirigiri-san, isn't this a surprise?" He gasped when Kirigiri grabbed his shoulders.

"Shush it, Naegi-kun," Kirigiri demanded.

Kirigiri honestly didn't know why she was acting like this. They both could have just left, it wasn't like anyone was watching them and they could have just walked off without anyone pestering them to kiss. Although she admitted that Naegi had been growing on her soft side for a while, but she didn't know she would take it this far. Naegi was blushing like an idiot. He tried squirming, but Kirigiri was stronger. "Kiss me," she whispered, leaning closer up to his face.

Kirigiri leaned in closer to him and lightly pressed her lips on Naegi's softly. Naegi gasped at the kiss but kissed her back after a few seconds. It ended all too soon for both. Naegi's eyes were wide and his cheeks were a shade of fire truck red.

Kirigiri quickly left a stunned Naegi, hoping no one had seen. Unfortunately for her, a certain Idol had seen the whole thing...

**Hey guys, this is Petro trying something new! Christmas is coming fairly soon, so why not let our lovely DR friends join in on the celebration? I might do some more, we'll have to see! Well, this is Petro signing out. See ya guys later!**


End file.
